


My lips pressed to your neck

by secretsinmysoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsinmysoul/pseuds/secretsinmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's recovery after the events of CA:TWS has been going well. He and Steve have been in a rekindled relationship for months now and it's just as steamy and passionate as when they were teenagers. The only problem is that when Steve goes away to lead the Avengers, Bucky gets bored. He's got a plan though, and it mainly involves embarrassing Stevie and playing with the team.......the plan is essentially a bombardment of hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lips pressed to your neck

 

If you asked him, Steve would say it all started before the meeting a few weeks ago.

He and Bucky had been doing pretty well – extremely well if you were to consider the circumstances of last year. They’d come a long way from Bucky trying to kill Steve and Steve almost letting him.

It had been a long year of therapy, doctors’ appointments, and integrating Bucky into the world while his memories slowly fell into place.

Steve had been there every step of the way – he’d endured the bad days and enjoyed the good. It wasn’t that much of a challenge, really. Yes, there were some very, _very_ bad days but there were also some very good ones.

For instance, the day Bucky had kissed Steve right when he was in the middle of pouring his morning coffee. He didn’t even feel himself burn his hand in surprise.

That day had made up for every single bad moment, two fold.

Since then it had been business as usual. Bucky remembered the more, well, physical side of their relationship and the pair were just as bad as they’d been at thirteen; unable to keep their hands off each other or leave one another’s side.

When the whole ordeal had started, Bucky was doing well, he got pretty bored some days but when boredom was his biggest problem he knew he had it good.

Steve had Avenger business to take care of, and whilst Bucky had made the choice not to jump straight back into battle, he missed Steve on the days he was gone.

He missed him, _a lot_.

So, to keep himself entertained Bucky invented little games to play – mainly designed to tease and embarrass Steve.

Steve was about to leave for a pre-mission Avengers briefing that morning. That meant Bucky would have to kill three hours in Stark’s gym separated from his boyfriend – who was looking especially fine this morning.

He was wearing a tight, black undershirt contrasting with his bright blue eyes and, honestly, Bucky was feeling frisky.

His mother used to tell him boredom was arbitrary and that you could make anything interesting if you just changed your outlook on the situation.

So, Bucky decided to play a game.

As they got into the elevator – heading down to the briefing room – Bucky pinned Steve against the wall and started biting and sucking Steve’s neck. He wasn’t gentle about it, either.

At first, Steve protested. “Buck, what are you doing?” He asked, but he made no move to push Bucky away.

“Nothing,” He crooned, innocently, in between bites, “you just look so good today; I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“You’re gonna send me off to my meeting all flustered.” Steve sighed, half from frustration and half from pleasure.

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky said, not sounding the least bit sorry, easing away from Steve as the elevator dinged open, “to be continued?”

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky on the lips. “To be continued.” He agreed, as he stepped out of the lift and in the direction of the boardroom.

Bucky smirked to himself all the way down to the gym. It was in the basement of Stark’s very tall tower. Boredom defeated.

Meanwhile the Avengers took their seats in the boardroom as they always did.

Steve sat next to Natasha and Thor, and made small talk about Asgard and Natasha’s new cat that she _definitely_ didn’t own – it just followed her home, and she only fed it because she felt sorry for it.

Coulson was about the start the presentation now that everyone had arrived but he was interrupted before he could.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, in his usual cocky tone, “are we all just going to sit here and ask each other how our weekends were when Captain fucking America is sitting across from me at this very table with A NECK FULL OF HICKEYS?!”

Natasha smirked; she’d already noticed. The rest of the Avengers peered at Steve for a moment before bombarding him with questions.

“Woah, Steve, I didn’t even know you could get hickeys. Won’t they heal in like 5 minutes?” Bruce asked, purely for the good of science.

“That means it’s someone in the building! She gave you some pre-meeting loving.” Clint deduced, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Who is it? I’ve got to know if Captain America has a filthier sex life than me.” Tony whined.

“Yes, tell us Steve – who is the fair maiden?” Thor asked, wrapping his arm around Steve’s neck and pulling him in for a good old fashioned hair ruffle.

“It’s my secretary isn’t it?” Tony groaned.

“It’s nothing,” Steve choked out, “I mean I don’t want to talk about that right now. Can we get on with the meeting?”

Privacy was privacy and he and Bucky hadn’t discussed whether or not to disclose their relationship to the team yet. It felt good, having another little thing that only belonged to them. It felt like old times.

Coulson cleared his throat and got on with the briefing.

By the end of the meeting, as Bruce had predicted, all the hickeys were healed and faded. The questions on the other hand didn’t go away.

\---------

Steve didn’t realise Bucky was doing it on purpose until the next meeting. Steve was heading to Tony’s lab to meet the rest of the team and discuss some new technology that could aid them in battle.

Before he could leave their floor of the tower though, Bucky pinned him against the wall. He was in sweats, his long hair tied into a loose bun, and the mischievous glint in his eye was back, burning brightly.

Bucky kissed Steve on the mouth slowly, sensually.

“You’ve got a few minutes before you have to go don’t you?” Bucky asked sweetly, his best puppy dog eyes activated, as he pulled away.

“Yeah…” Steve said, a bit short of breath.

Bucky guided him by the hand across the room and pushed Steve down onto the sofa.

Bucky straddled his hips and whispered, “Good.”

Then, Bucky was bypassing Steve’s lips and nipping at his neck again.

“Buuuuck,” Steve whined, “you don’t know how much shit the team gave me last time I showed up with bruises on my neck.”

Steve could feel Bucky smiling in every kiss he placed on his neck.

“Maybe I want them to know you’re mine.” He muttered.

“James Barnes,” Steve gasped, “you’re doing this on purpose.” He still wasn’t making any move to stop Bucky, though.

After a particularly vicious bite, which made Steve groan in pleasure ( _that dirty bastard,_ Bucky thought), he replied, “There is just something very erotic in besmirching the virtue of Captain America.”

“You besmirched my virtue long ago, jerk.”

“I like to think of it as a continuing project.”

Bucky leaned up, surveying his hard work. He was very pleased with himself, Steve had a nice trail of bruises all over his neck and trailing down to the part of his chest that was visible.

Bucky hummed, “Now off you go, show everyone my handiwork.”

Steve sighed, “You really don’t know what I’m going to have to endure for the next two hours.”

“I’ll find out somehow.”

Reluctantly, Steve left for Tony’s lab.

“Hey, JARVIS?” Bucky called.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.” Came the disembodied reply.

“Could you send footage of the cameras in Tony’s lab to my TV?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Sweet, thanks man.” Bucky nodded, before adding, “Maybe I’ll make some popcorn.”

\----------

Down in the lab, Steve was bearing the consequences of Bucky’s boredom.

Tony whooped as he entered the lab, the other Avengers already gathered and waiting.

“Pay up, Legolas!” Tony shouted at Clint, “Two weeks in a row - I knew it!”

Clint groaned and handed Tony ten dollars.

“How is this even possible? Your bruises fade in under 5 minutes, and there’s only one floor between yours and the lab. Who do you even see – oh?” Bruce treated everything like a scientific equation, and he’d just solved this one.

“Why the sudden confusion, Dr. Banner?” Thor asked, not coming to Bruce’s conclusion.

“I’m disappointed you boys didn’t figure it out sooner.” Natasha deadpanned, as if bored by the whole thing.

“Figure what out?” Clint sighed, “Not everyone’s as smart as you Nat.”

“That’s for sure.” She agreed.

“Oh my God,” Tony yelled, “I’ve got it. Between your room and here. Oh my God, Cap. An assassin? Aren’t you scared he’s gonna kill you in your sleep.”

“Oh shit!” Clint laughed, the truth becoming clear to everyone.

“Congratulations, my friend!” Thor exclaimed, “Your winter soldier is an excellent warrior. He will suit you well.”

Steve was stunned into silence.

“I’d like the record to state that I figured it out a year ago.” Nat boasted.

“Let’s go look at some new StarkTech, okay team?” Steve sighed, he wore a soft smile on his face though. He had no secrets from his team now, and they’d accepted his relationship.

“Sure thing, Cap,” Tony said, patting Steve on the back and guiding him towards his invention, “and if you ever need the mental arm erm…‘revamped’ in any way just let me know.” He winked.

Steve shook his head and chuckled lightly. He couldn't hide his blush, nor did he much want to. 

From the floor below, Bucky’s maniacal laughter echoed through the tower. Mission completed. 

That was fun – his mother was right: boredom is entirely arbitrary.

The games were only beginning.

                                                                                                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot because I couldn't get the idea of Steve showing up to Avengers meetings covered in hickeys out of my damn head.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, love hearing what you guys think. Comments/kudos?  
> Thanks for reading as always, I hope you like it.  
> Find me on tumblr: secretsinmysoul.tumblr.com


End file.
